


Search

by rage_quitter



Series: McHanzo Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: McHanzo Week Day 4: Red/BlueHanzo's dragons go missing.





	Search

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written the noods before so it was about time  
> also there's like a tiny splash of genyatta but i didnt think there was enough to put it in the tags

The door to the rec room slammed open. Everyone inside turned to the door, hands reaching for weapons.

“The dragons are missing,” came the fatal words from McCree.

Genji was the first to leap to his feet, his own dragon curled gently around his neck. Her ears went flat with fear and she chittered. “Missing?” Genji asked. “What do you mean?”

“We can’t find ‘em anywhere, and Hanzo says they ain’t in him or whatever. They gotta be around somewhere.” Mccree wondered if he looked as frazzled as he felt; he and Hanzo had been looking for the dragons for the past hour.

Hana stood up. “We’ll help look. Don’t worry, Jesse, we can find them.”

“Where is Hanzo?” Genji said, reaching up to touch his dragon protectively. “Is he okay?”

“He’s… worried, to say the least,” McCree said. “I don’t think he’s spoken a lick of English in the past twenty minutes, though.”

“Where is he?”

“Looking around outside--” McCree didn’t even get the chance to finish before Genji was darting past him. 

“Go ahead,” Lucio told him. “We’ll keep checking inside.”

“We can let everyone else know to keep an eye out,” Ana agreed, getting up from her spot by the window with her book. 

He nodded gratefully and ran off after Genji. 

By the time McCree had reached the doors, the base was in a tizzy searching for the dragons. It was far quieter outside, but as the doors closed behind him and he listened, he could hear voices nearby. He hurried in that direction.

Hanzo was climbing up into a tree, Genji standing beneath him yelling up to him in Japanese. Genji’s dragon was clinging to him like a glowing green scarf, small anxious whines escaping her throat as she stared up at Hanzo.

Genji turned his head at the sound of McCree’s spurs. “How long has he been this frantic?”

“Past forty minutes?” McCree guessed. 

“Hanzo! Dammit! The more you work yourself up the less observant you will be!” Genji yelled at him.

Hanzo snapped something at him, reaching for another branch.

“He’s right, darlin’,” McCree called up. “We got the whole base on high alert. Everyone’s lookin’ for ‘em.”

“They could not have gotten far. They would not, either, they are so tied to him,” Genji said, fingers idly petting his dragon’s fluffy mane. “They are still on the base, or Hanzo would probably be dying.”

McCree winced; the Shimadas had told him just how linked they were to their dragons. Separated for too long, the dragons would grow too powerful, and their physical hosts, the Shimadas, would die very unpleasant, slow deaths. There was a radius to how far they could be apart, a certain distance before the dragons could not retreat back into the host’s souls. If Genji wasn’t worried, the dragons couldn’t be too far.

“Okay, so we just… gotta… think like the dragons, right? If I were a dragon, where would I go?” McCree reached over to Genji’s dragon, letting her sniff his metal fingers. She chirped and butted her head against his hand.

“When they are in this form, they are quite like cats,” Genji suggested. 

“So… under somethin’? Beds, tables? Somewhere warm, I reckon.” McCree gently scratched the dragon’s face, hoping to soothe her. The poor spirit seemed as distraught as Hanzo about her brothers.

Genji looked up. “Hanzo, get the fuck down from there so we can think about this like rational adults.”

Hanzo grumbled something, but after a moment started climbing down.

“Maybe they’re hiding in all the computers?” McCree wondered. “It’s warm there, ain’t it?”

“Perhaps, but they are not terribly fond of all the electrical energy. It gets a bit much over time.” 

A new voice startled two of the three. “Are you not intrinsically connected to your dragons?”

“Jesus, Zenyatta!” McCree exclaimed, clutching at his chest. “You’ll give a man a heart attack!”

“My apologies,” the monk said earnestly as he floated over. “I had heard that Hanzo’s dragons are nowhere to be found, and Lena told me you were outside searching.”

“Thank the Iris you are here, Master,” Genji said in relief.

Zenyatta reached up to scratch under Genji’s dragon’s chin. His presence calmed the spirit immediately, it seemed. “If I may offer a suggestion?”

“Please,” McCree agreed. “We’re all at about our wit’s end, I reckon.” He reached over to grab Hanzo’s hand, feeling it tremble with his anxiety. 

“If they are so tied to your soul, perhaps you merely need to try and focus on them. Feel for them, not look for them.” Zenyatta’s voice was gentle. “Genji has described his dragon as an extension of himself. If that is also the case for you, Hanzo, I would imagine that a few minutes of meditating on them may reveal their location to you.”

Hanzo blinked, and then again. “Oh,” he said. “I… I had not thought of that.”

“Neither did I,” Genji said. “You always have good ideas, Zenyatta.”

McCree suspected that the omnic would have been smiling if he could. “All will be well.”

Hanzo must have been really freaked out by the disappearance of his dragons, because he allowed Zenyatta to help him find a place to meditate. McCree and Genji weren’t banished back inside, but it sure felt like it.

“Well,” McCree said. “At least our boyfriends are getting along.”

“About time, too,” Genji agreed. “Hanzo’s a stuck-up snob, that has not changed.”

“He ain’t that bad,” McCree disagreed, though halfheartedly. “He’s… stubborn.”

Genji shrugged. “I know you love him, Jesse, and so do I. He is my brother. Let me insult him.”

McCree snorted. “Fair enough, partner.”

“We just wait, for now.” Genji sighed. “And hope that Zenyatta can help.”

“I’ll go check in our room again,” McCree said.

“I will see if anyone else has seen anything. I can meet you in a little while.”

McCree nodded. “Thanks.”

The two split, and McCree went for the living quarters. There were a few doors open, and he heard Reinhardt’s loud voice calling German to the doctor in one of them, along with some clattering. He wasn’t great with his German but caught a few vaguely familiar words and got the idea that they were searching for the dragons.

He typed in the code to the room he and Hanzo shared. It was messier than usual in Hanzo’s fervent search for his dragons. McCree sighed; he could probably clean it up while he waited.

For a few minutes he worked on putting things back into place as best he could. Hanzo would probably fix it later; he liked things in certain places, but McCree did what he could for now. 

“Oh, well, there you are,” he grumbled, spotting his serape in a lump on the bed, smack dab in a sqaure of light from the window. He reached down to pick it up.

Something bright and blue reached back out to paw at his fingers, and he dropped the fabric in surprise.

“What the f…” McCree reached down with his other hand and pulled it aside.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he said, shaking his head.

Two long, elegant snake-like creatures, glowing soft blue, curled up in an endless pile of scales and soft fur. They blinked up at him with tired, catlike eyes, chirping indignantly.

McCree laughed, reaching up to tip his hat back. “You little fellas damn near gave yer master a heart attack! Ain’t this rich?” He sat down on the bed. “You been here all day, silly little things?” He reached forward and waited for one of the dragons to stretch its head forward to sniff his fingers before scratching it gently under the chin. 

The dragon chirped and closed its eyes in contentment. The other one chattered and butted its face against his hand, too.

McCree sat down and scooped the dragons into his lap, trying to keep them bundled in his serape as much as possible. They wiggled a bit, their sharp little claws pricking his thighs uncomfortably, but settled down quickly. He hoped they didn’t tear his serape as he gently pet them like cats.

“Hanzo’s gonna lose it,” he muttered. “Hey, Athena, can you contact Hanzo and tell him to come here, please?”

“Agent Shimada is on his way here already,” she replied.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks.”

After a minute, as the dragons purred, nearly asleep again, McCree heard the beeping of the passcode to the door being typed in. He kept a sheepish expression as it slid open to a nearly frantic Hanzo.

“Hey, darlin’. Found yer dragons.”

A rainbow of emotions played through Hanzo’s features and settled on tired relief. 

“They, uh. Stole my serape. They were sleepin’ in it the whole time, I guess. Must be warm. And now they’ve stolen my lap.”

“They are okay,” he said softly, letting the door slide closed behind him. “I felt them in here…”

“Zen’s meditation thingy shindig worked out well, then?”

“I wish I could say I was surprised,” Hanzo said, perhaps a little sullen about giving in.

“Well, they’re safe and sound.” McCree rubbed a finger behind a tiny, soft ear, earning a gentle chirp. The dragon shifted, stretching its legs out, before curling up tighter with a tiny sigh. Exactly like a cat.

“Athena, can you let everyone know the dragons are okay, please?” McCree asked. 

“I will, Agent McCree.”

“Thank you kindly.”

Hanzo walked in and sat on the bed. He scooted back to sit beside McCree and reached down to stroke the soft scales. “Did you clean in here?”

“I sure did, as much as I could. You’re probably gonna fix it later, but I tried to make it easier on ya, tried to put stuff where I remember you like it best I could.”

“I appreciate it, my love.”

McCree pressed his shoulder into Hanzo’s.

“They like you.”

“Huh?”

“The dragons.” Hanzo was looking down at them. “They are quite elusive. It is unusual for them to feel so safe and comfortable that they would fall asleep on anyone’s lap like this. And to do so in your clothes… though it makes sense. They are part of me, and it is how I feel.”

McCree felt something soft in his chest, like butterflies made of cotton balls. “Aw, Han, sweetheart…”

“They look quite well with you,” he said with a smile, watching the sleeping, ethereal blue dragons glowing against the dusty red. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought about how i could have done an rvb au for today but it's too late now. rip.  
> you can find me on tumblr @rage-quitter


End file.
